


Shark Week, It's Starting

by legallyblindandrea



Series: I Landed on my Feet [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Kitty!Verse, les mis kink meme, shark week, these 5 love Shark Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hybrid!verse. Jehan, Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel and Musichetta gather and watch Shark Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shark Week, It's Starting

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the Hybrid!verse but I'm not sure excatly where in the time frame, so it's like a one-shot for now.
> 
> Ok after who knows how long I have something new, go me! Ok I was watching Shark Week tonight and came up with my head canon, tiny as it was. 
> 
> Jehan, Grantaire, Feuilly, Bahorel and Musichetta gather and watch Shark Week. 
> 
> That was it. I want to do more with it (I totally have plans for almost a whole weeks worth of stories) but we’ll see what happens, I’ve got a lot going on.

“Can I pet your tail?” Jehan asked with a smile as he sat on the couch on the other side of Musichetta, she was in the middle with Grantaire on her other side. 

Bahorel and Feuilly were sitting on the floor at the coffee table with chips, popcorn and about 10 cans of pop in front of them.

“Is yours still really sore?” she said making a small tsk sound before she pulled him to her and let her tail fall over his shoulder, Grantaire laughed and kicked Bahorel in the shoulder as he sat down.

“Duck down when it gets good” he said flicking his tail back and forth, he couldn’t wait for it to start but the clock was taking for ever to hit 8pm.

“Yea just keep your tail away from me, last year the fucker was in my glass” Feuilly laughed and leaned back against Jehan’s legs, Jehan ran his fingers softly through his short hair with his left hand and lightly ran his fingers of his right hand up and down Musichetta’s tail; she had her arm wrapped around him pushing him into her side.

“Then don’t put it where my tail can land it in asshole” Grantaire said reaching around him to grab a pop and handing it to Jehan before doing the same and handing one to Musichetta before grabbing one for himself.

“Hey how’s the tail Jehan?” Feuilly asked before opening his can of pop and taking a drink, Jehan had got his tail stuck in the door on the way out of the pet store he worked in.

The door was always acting up and they were waiting for it to get repaired and he had got his tail caught in it when it slammed shut, it wasn’t broken just bruised badly and sore, but he was lucky he didn’t break it.

A lady who had brought in her pure breed Lab had got its tail stuck in it as well, the poor thing broke his tail, the bark and cry still echoed in Jehan’s head. 

That poor dog. 

The owner was heart broken that it happened and Jehan had sent her a card, she was a regular and the staff knew her pretty well, the vet she used was next door to the building of the doctors office all the hybrids in the area used.

“Sore, I just took some Advil with dinner so I’ll be alright, I just feel bad for Marcella and her dog Maximilian, he’s at the vet but all I know is it was broken but I don’t know how bad or if he’ll lose his tail” his ears were down tucked against his hair, his shoulders dropped and a frown took over his face.

“It wasn’t your fault Jehan” Grantaire said leaning into Musichetta and letting his tail gently touch the tip of Jehan’s, to show him he was there for him “it sucks and I do feel bad for the dog, but just think positive…that is what we are always being told right?” Bahorel said.

“You didn’t cause it and you sure as hell didn’t wish it to happen to anyone or anything, and hell even if you did you would have gotten your ass kicked from karma since you got your own tail stuck in it too” Feuilly said.

“So cheer up, it’ll soon be time to watch seals become dinner to some Great Whites” Feuilly said with a smile, Shark Week was a favourite of his, it ranked up with Christmas and Halloween, which both rocked.

“Ok no more thinking about it” Jehan nodded, he knew they would keep his mind off everything that happened “alright phones off, it’s starting!” Musichetta called out as the Snuffy the Seal ad played before the opening credits of Return of Sharkzilla.

She couldn’t wait to see all the sharks in their glory.

The 5 of them put their cell’s into mute, their other half’s knew where to find them if they wanted them; but they had all been witness to Shark Week before so they knew the rules.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know it was short but whatever. I'm going to think about more when I watch tonight's Shark Week shows.


End file.
